


Hidden Depths

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [23]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Light Matt Couch</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hidden Depths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saphariel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saphariel).



> Prompt: Light Matt Couch

_Matt and Light, too similar for Mello's comfort, couch their lies, their petty deceits in amiable acquiescence, easy friendliness and sexy come-ons; while their touch, incite the fires of Hell._


End file.
